Byron
|last_appearance = Mud Glorious Mud |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers Chris Lloyd |name = Byron |title = Byron the Bulldozer |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * United States * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Kelly ** Ned ** Isobella ** Buster ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Crawler bulldozer |fuel_type = Diesel |builder(s) = Caterpillar Inc. |year_built = 1926 |number = 18 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Byron is a large bulldozer with a big blade. He carries out bulldozing work along with levelling the ground. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' In his first appearance, Byron was helping to clear room for new railway lines at the quarry. On Jack's first day, he scooted towards the bulldozer and eagerly wanted to help him. But Byron said he did not need any help and conceitedly asked him to help Kelly the Crane. When the machines were arguing about who was the most important, Byron replied to Jack that levelling the site was important because that was what he did. When Max and Monty's reckless behaviour caused a water supply pipe to burst, Alfie became trapped in thick mud. By using his blade, Byron pulled Alfie out of the mud to safety. Personality Byron is a boisterous bulldozer with a big blade. He likes nothing better than showing the other machines on how to get the job done. He is very proud and does not like to waste his talents on jobs he feels are beneath his stature. Byron is the envy of all the other vehicles...or, at least, he thinks he is. He has a booming voice and likes to work hard. Never the less, Byron is always enthusiastic, reliable and wise. Technical Details Basis Byron is based on a Caterpillar bulldozer from the late 1930's. File:Byron'sBasis.jpg|Byron's basis Livery Byron is painted yellow with a black cab. The number "18" is painted on the sides of his cab in yellow. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 6' - Jack Jumps in and A Friend in Need * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas , Jack Owns Up , On Site with Thomas, A Happy Day for Percy, Percy Helps Out and Mud Glorious Mud * 'Series 23' - Mines of Mystery Byron had a role in the cancelled episodes, Bossy Byron, The Importance of Being Patrick, Grass is Greener and No Dozer is an Island. Music Videos * '''Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - The Work Song and One Friendly Family |-| Other Media= Books * 2006 - Jack * 2011 - Jack the Front Loader * 2015 - Thomas' New Friend Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2017 - Read and Play! Trivia * Byron is one of the machines whose silhouette is pictured on the Pack's logo. * Byron did not have his number in Robert Gauld-Galliers' original artwork. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail References es:Byron he:ביירון ja:バイロン pl:Baron ru:Байрон Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles Category:International characters Category:USA